1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tundishes which are intermediate pouring vessels into which the molten metal from a tapping ladle is poured and from which steel may be poured into molds or a continuous caster from one or more nozzles in the vessel and more particularly to the liner in the tundish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures are the typically conventional tundishes formed as an open top metal box with a refractory brick lining and the newer tundishes wherein a liner in the form of appropriately sized and shaped inserts formed of insulating and/or exothermic containing materials replaces the usual brick lining or may be installed thereover. This invention provides an apparatus including a support frame on which preformed inserts of suitable material are assembled and held and subsequentally positioned directly in a tundish.